In such devices, the rotary member is typically secured to a screw, for example, that drives a piston that is capable of sliding in the casing.
International application WO 00/64303 discloses a deodorant dispenser that includes two diametrically-opposite pushbuttons on which a user may press so as to turn the rotary member always in the same direction to dispense the composition.
European patent application EP 1 405 803 and German utility model DE 297 15 402 describe devices that include a single pushbutton only, with pressure on the pushbutton being accompanied by the rotary member turning in the direction that results in the composition being dispensed. The actuator system may be configured in such a manner as to turn the rotary member in a second direction, opposite to the first direction, while the pushbutton is returning to an initial position thereof, the second turning movement being of an amplitude that is smaller than an amplitude of the first turning movement.